Sick Saturday
by InsaneRaine
Summary: Kageyama had been planning to spend his day at home alone, until he got a call from Hinata. Great, what does the adorable idiot want now?


_**A/N: Hey, look! I'm capable of writing fluffy things, too! ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ**_

_**Anyways, this is a quick Kagehina drabble because these cuties are too perfect~ **_

_**(Side note, this was really quick and so it's probably not the best, so.. sorry. ;-; )**_

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon, and Kageyama Tobio had been planning to spend a relaxing day at home, all alone. No volleyball, no school, and no Hinata—though he wasn't too sure if he was exactly happy about that last part. Still, he had been enjoying himself. That was, until he was interrupted from his reading by an obnoxious ringtone that he had come to know as his boyfriend's.

A few months ago, the raven-haired boy would have simply ignored it—since it was Hinata—and tossed his phone to the side. However, the energetic spiker meant more to him than he had a few months prior. Then, he was simply a teammate, and possibly friends. But now, they were dating, and Kageyama couldn't bring himself to ignore the call.

He let out a small sigh as he picked up the phone, pressing the answer button before he held it up to his ear. "Yes, Hinata?"

"Kageyama! Wait—how'd you know it was me? Oh, right, you probably put my name into the contacts. That's not important, though, what I was trying to say was-" He was abruptly cut off by the taller teen.

"What? Get on with it, and hurry up. I was busy."

There was a small pause from the other boy, and when he spoke again, his voice was quieter, and slightly more shy, which was odd.

"W-well, I was getting there, but you interrupted me." He paused again, and Kageyama was about to chastise his boyfriend, but he spoke up before he could. "I'm at home, and I'm all lonely, and I was wondering if you could come over to keep me company.." His voice trailed off, and his voice was shy and questioning.

Kageyama tch'ed slightly, "Why are you at home? Weren't you supposed to go on that camping trip with your parents?"

Hinata's family had been planning a camping trip for the past week, and the orange-haired boy had been super excited about it. Kageyama remembered how he had gone on and on about it, his eyes bright and happy, and the excited smile lit his face up. So, why wasn't he on the trip that he had been so excited about now?

There was a small fit of coughing coming from the other end, and when he heard the spiker's voice again, it was sheepish and almost sad. "Well, I got sick yesterday, and my parents said that I couldn't go since my fever was too high."

Ah, so that's why. Kageyama had thought that the other boy had sounded a bit strange. He had just assumed that it was the phone connection or something.

"I didn't want to keep them behind, since they had been planning it for so long, and so I told them to just go ahead and that you had already agreed to take care of me while they were gone. I-I'm sorry, you said that you were busy, and I should have asked you sooner or something, a-and.." His voice trailed off for a minute, and he sounded even more sad whenever he spoke up. "I'm sorry, Kageyama."

Said dark-haired boy simply sighed softly. "It's alright, Hinata." His voice was very gentle, and he surprised himself with how affectionate his own voice was, "I'll come over. I wasn't too busy, I was just reading a book. I hadn't expected you to call. I'll be over soon, I promise."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to bother you, and I know that you haven't had a lot of free time recently, so you can go ahead and read the book; I'll just call Suga or Nishinoya or someone else."

"I'm already on my way, Hinata. Don't worry, alright? I'll have plenty of time to read it." Kageyama was quickly getting his shoes on as he talked on the phone, and he was heading out the door in no time.

"Okay. Thanks, Kageyama." Hinata still sounded unsure, so the other boy let out a small sigh.

"It's no problem, Shoyo. I love you." He heard Hinata gasp slightly on the phone, and he smirked slightly.

"I-I love you too, er, Tobio! See you in a while." The orange-haired teen stuttered and he quickly hung up the phone, but he sounded much happier than before, which relieved Kageyama. He was rarely ever sad, and whenever it was that obvious, it was probably pretty bad, and his boyfriend absolutely hated to hear him like that. Not that he'd ever really admit it to anyone, though. Because that's way too lovey-dovey and sappy, and he'd never be like that.

* * *

It didn't take him too long to arrive at the other boy's house, and Kageyama knocked and let himself in as soon as he got there. "Hinata?" He called. He was answered by a voice that sounded much more stuffy and tired than it had over the phone.

"I'm in my room."

Kageyama made his way to the other teen's room, and he gave a small sigh upon seeing Hinata. Said orange-haired boy was currently wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, with only his face and a few tufts of hair visible. The face grinned brightly at his boyfriend, who scoffed softly, shaking his head affectionately.

The taller male took off his shoes and sat down cross-legged on the floor next to Hinata's bed, looking up at him with a small smirk on his features. The latter simply grinned even more, and then broke into a small coughing fit. Kageyama eyed him suspiciously, "Have you taken any medicine?" The reply that came was way too quick and loud for Kageyama's liking.

"Yeah! What, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes."

"Then-uh? Wait, what? Kageyama, you're so mean!" Hinata exclaimed suddenly, having caught onto what the other had said.

"You obviously haven't taken any medicine; you're an awful liar."

"But, Kageyama!" Hinata drawled, awkwardly shifting around in the blanket cocoon.

Kageyama scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stood up. "I'm going to go get some medicine, and you're going to take it. We can't have you being sick during volleyball."

Hinata whined softly, and the other boy ignored him, heading to the kitchen to find some sort of medicine. He found a bottle in the cabinet that Hinata's family kept the medicine in, and he returned with the bottle and a spoon.

Upon seeing what was in the other boy's hands, the energetic teen let out another whine. "Please, Tobio? That stuff is disgusting, and it will only make me more sick!"

"That logic doesn't make any sense, _Shoyo_."

The other boy blushed lightly and let out a small sigh, watching as his boyfriend poured the liquid into the spoon, handing it to him carefully.

He took it hesitantly and quickly took the medicine, swallowing it before he could taste it. He still made a bitter face as he handed it back to the dark-haired teen, who rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad, Hinata." He said, almost incredulously.

"Yes it was," there was the slightly irritated reply from the spiker. Kageyama couldn't help but chuckle at him. He put the spoon and medicine bottle on the floor a few feet away and looked back at his boyfriend.

"So, what now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically as he looked at Hinata. Said boy grinned at him, all bitterness suddenly gone form his face.

"Let's play a video game." He sat up quickly, grunting, and continued to talk before the other boy could interject, "It's a brand new racing game, and I really want to play it with you! I haven't even opened it yet, either, so I won't have an unfair advantage or anything."

The raven-haired setter looked like he was thinking about it-mainly to tease the smaller teen, who whined softly in response. "Please, Kageyama?" His eyes got wide and pleading, and he started to pout.

"Alright, I'll play. But only two rounds; you need to rest. You told your parents that I'd come here to take care of you, and that's what I plan on doing." He replied sternly, his face serious.

In return, Hinata's face became serious as well, and he nodded, "Alright!" He said quickly. Kageyama chuckled softly and stood up, glancing down at the mess of orange hair below him.

"Where's the game? I'll set everything up for you."

* * *

After one round of intense racing, Hinata was already starting to become tired. He was sitting cross-legged in Kageyama's lap, a blanket wrapped around the both of them, with the taller teen's head resting on the other's shoulder, his arms lightly wrapped around him so that he could hold the controller.

Slowly, the energetic boy began to nod off, his head bobbing slightly as he tried to fight the sleep off. His boyfriend noticed this, and smiled lightly as he paused the game. He stood up and took the controllers, putting them on the other teen's bookshelf. He turned off the console and walked back over to Hinata, chuckling softly at the sleepy expression on his face.

"Sorry, Kageyama.." he murmured groggily, yawning widely. "I don't know why I'm so tired.."

"Shut up and go to sleep." The taller boy said. Though, it wasn't said in a harsh way at all; his voice was actually surprisingly gentle and affectionate. He gently ran a hand through Hinata's hair and sat down next to him, carefully pulling him into his lap. His smile grew as the teen wrapped his arms around him to hug him tightly. He wrapped a blanket around himself and Hinata and lightly kissed the other boy's forehead.

It didn't take him very long to fall asleep.

_**A/N: Sorry if it was bad, and that the names were repetitive, but there really isn't very much I can do to describe them.**_


End file.
